Brotherly bonding
by PrettyBlueEyesTVD
Summary: Stefan and Damon spend some time together and remember good memories...


**A/N: Just a one-shot that came to my mind, hope you like it :)**

**SPOV= Stefan's point of view**

Brotherly Bonding

SPOV

I searched through my attic looking for my father's diary. Giuseppe had always kept a diary and I thought it may be interesting to have a look. After being in the attic for almost 3 hours I nearly gave up. There was one last box in the corner, I lifted the lid and stared inside. No diary, but there were loads of pictures, all in black and white of course.

I picked up the first and I must of stared at it for at least 15 minutes. It was a picture of my mother. I'd never really known her because she died when I was very young, but Damon had told me loads about her while we grew up. She had long wavy brown hair, and bright sparkling green eyes. I smiled at the thought that I looked like her, whereas Damon must of got his looks from our father.

"Stefan?" I heard Damon yell from down the ladder. I ignored him, he would ruin this moment. Grudgingly I heard his footsteps as he climbed the ladder and came over to me. "Did you find a dead pigeon?" he asked. I continued to ignore him and now looked at a picture of my father and mother on their wedding day.

"Okay then ignore me, what are are looking for?" he asked, getting annoyed.

I gave in "I was looking for Father's diary, but I can't find it" I said and chucked the picture back in the box and looked at the others.

Damon sat down opposite me and started to rummage through the box, "I found that ages ago, its on the bookcase downstairs. He was a very imaginative person, if you get what I mean..." He said wagging his eyebrows.

I grimaced "That's disgusting... I don't think I'll read it"

"What are you looking at anyway?" he asked but didn't actually looked interested.

I held up a picture of my mother pregnant with Damon, "Pictures" I muttered. He grabbed the photo out of my hand and stared at it just like me. For once he didn't have that smirk on his face, he looked deep in thought and actually upset. But as soon as he saw me staring he put up his wall and went back to his normal self. He chucked the picture back in the box and picked up another.

"Arr looked at little St Stefan in the bath" he said in a baby voice and showed me the picture. I quickly snatched it out of his hand and put it away. He found this highly amusing and burst into laughter.

I picked out another, it was one of Damon and me in the garden. I was sat on the swing and he was pushing me. I flipped it round and showed him "Always the big brother weren't you".

"I'm a brilliant big brother, I annoy you and ruin your life like all brothers" he said smugly.

"That's right, you do" I said. Damon took the picture out of my hand and looked at it.

"But although its hard to admit, I can be caring when I'm in a good mood" he said.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I have saved your butt so many times, I've lost count and I was a brilliant brother when we were younger." He pointed out.

I guess he was right. When we were younger and mother died, I was only three so I didn't understand, whereas Damon was seven so he understood more. But even though she had died he still looked after me and cared for me when I was hurt. As we grew older we were still best of friends and the pictures proved it, in nearly all of them it showed the two of us playing or hugging or doing something together. We only started to hate each other because of Katherine.

"I suppose you were a good brother when we were younger" I admitted. He smirked and continued to look through the box. He held up a picture of both of us running round the house in our underwear

"I am actually ashamed of some of these pictures" he said as he tossed some of them aside.

"Why? You haven't changed at all, you still walk round in your underwear now" I pointed out. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at my watch and saw it was now 5:30pm and I was suppose to be meeting Elena at 6:00pm at the grill for a drink.

"Erm... I've got to go" I said.

He continued to flick through the photos "Going to see _our_ girlfriend are you?" I glared at him at he chuckled "Just joking, chill".

Even though he was my annoying brother who had tried to kill me so many times that I can't remember how many, I couldn't seem to just walk away from him after we had just bonded. "Erm... do you want to come with us?" I asked awkwardly.

"Even though I would love to watch Elena and you have a make out session, I have some humans to drain" he replied smugly

"Of course you do, well bye then" I said and climbed back down the ladder. It was weird but, just talking to Damon about our mother and us when we were younger, had actually made my day. I smiled.

**By the way, I know that cameras didn't exsist in that time but lets just pretend they did :)**

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for mistakes. Please review!**

**~~ Becky ~~**


End file.
